A Bookman Helper's Adventures
by mariahmerry
Summary: This is a story, based on a D gray Man RPG, an wanted to share the wonders of it with every one. The character and everything is real and Erin is not my character. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Most people know the sloppy entrance to the Black Order. Is usually used by the new members of the organization but not because it is some kind of a test... More like they don't know about the underground canals. Erin grabbed another stonestep and made herself get higher up.

'Why the hell did they build this freakin headquaters on this kind of place?!' She loudly thought to herself while biting on her beloved plushie, to make sure she wouldn't drop it. Erin was a green eyed blond girl. Her clothes can most of the time be spotted as boy-ish. She often wears a white man's shirt, sometimes a black tie and black pants. Sometimes she can look like a boy, but thanks to her face and name, you can understand it's a woman. And her breasts aren't watermelon sized and she doesn't have superfemalish curves. Sometimes she wears an oversized coat that's crimson colored if not a Black Order cloak. Having in mind her possition at the moment, she was really happy she had pants and a shirt, and not a dress. That would be horrible. She made her bloody fingers find a higher place, when the stonepart fell, and the hand with it. Hanging on with only one hand, her eyes almost moved down, when she realized she shouldn't look down. With a strong will, the only thing that made her move, she grapped the hole where the stone before have been. Looking up she saw she was nearly at the edge.

'Is this some kind of test?! Next time i'll get more information about the place before i start climbing!'

She searched again to find a place for her foot to step on, and when it was found, she let both her other foot and one of her hands find a place to grap and step on. Some kind of black flying thing stared at her, and she stared back at it, before moving on.

"Gwat much bwe twe gwolem" the said to herself, most to break the silence.

Even if it wasn't easy to speak while holding a plushie with your teeths. She cursed one last time for herself when her fingers found a rather big place to grab, and before she did notice it, she saw that it was the edge. The rush of happyness, that she was up, that she've made it, gave her new engergy and she got up. Sitting on the edge and looking at the height, she nearly fell asleep on the ground. When she stood up, mostly thanks to her will, she grabbed the plushie with her hands and took in the air with her mouth. It almost hurt when it was so dry. She took one step... Two steps... She was just to tired to move, and fell to the ground, asleep before she actually hit the ground. The girl was awoken by someone poking her. After a while of trying hard to do so, he just let out a sigh and said out loud, "Oh, boy. Another one failed to notice the entrance and the underground canals. No wonder she can't wake up...Oi, wake up... there is some nice diner and warm beds in Headquaters...You sure you want to stay here? "

"Nyuu..." At first Erin didn't feel anyone poking her, but soon she felt that someone was there and jumped up to her back. First, not remembering where she was, she looked at the surroundings and then at the boy and started to remember. Blinking serveral times to wake up her mind, she simply stared at him."Headquaters...? Is this the black order's headquaters..?" She looked curious but exhausted at him. The words "food" and "beds" were melting in her head while she tried her best to be alert. But before waiting for an answer she stubbornly looked at him.

"If so, i want to become a bookmanhelper." She looked at him with determination almost burning in her eyes. Even if she almost fell asleep again while sitting. The man just stared at her. She was so exhausted that it was writen all over her face. He just shruged and said, "Well I'm only a finder. Can't really say anything about it. You have to ask supervisor about that. Now. Let's go and see what we'll give you to eat... " As he stood up, he walked of, leaving the girl to decide whether to follow him or not.

"..." She looked at him, and couldn't stop herself from being amazed he had the power to WALK! being so exhausted it stopped her brain from being logical, and to tell her he haven't climbed that cliff.When he started to move she first got a little panic.

'Oh no! Don't leave me!!' she thought inside and stood up. Well... Maybe not too... straight, but she stood up, and began to move efter him. She didn't really want to tell him that she was so exhausted so she did her best to look like she wasn't so tired. And it did probably fail. She first looked at the male, but when her tired eyes saw the building she had to stop and look up at it. It was... enourmous. Really. She almost got dizzy by just looking and looked straight foward, where she saw the stoneface she've read about. She knew it would just check if she was an akuma, or cursed, and her throat suddently felt dry. Would it see her berserk? .. It shouldn't. It's more of a personality. But can you be sure..? Noticing her thoughts carried her away, and that she now was quite after the boy, she decided to see what happens and began to run, or more like 'tripping' to him. The gatekeeper suddenly extended and reached her level. His eyes popped out as if to see for sure it's no dangerous person. Erin almost died... Her heart almost popped out when he lookes at her. After a while of staring it finaly said, "PERMISION TO ENTER GRANTED. OPENING GATES... ""K.k.k.kkk...k" She said, not sure why, but still shoked as he talked. It was... Over. It didn't see it. The finder looked at her and said with a smile, "Great. You pass. Now, about that nice meel... " She could almost jump of happyness, and she looked ad the male. "I Agree!!" She almost glomped him with her new engergy. Well, it dodn't look like she've been sleeping some minutes ago. The place was once again empty, awaiting the next person to come from this enterance...

One of the many huge stone halls of the Black Order, the cafeteria is the place where all the staff eats their meals. The dishes are prepared by the always energetic and kind Indian Jerry, who can make almost anything. The tables were long with benches on both their sides, leaving nobody without a seat. In the cafeteria you could see today's hungry people. They would group all over the place, wait for their meels and eat them up with delight. The finder walked in with the girl beside him. "By the way, what's your name?" Asked Erin

" My name is Tetsudai. Here is the cafeteria. Over there you can see Jerry. He is the best cook around and he will be so happy to see that there will be another new member of this organization for him to cook. Now, let's have a proper introduction. " "Tetsudai?" She looked at him and wondered where he came from. She've never heard a name like that. Maybe he came from a japanese or chinese family..? "My name is Erin. Erin Hall."

Erin looked around in the place and was amazed. She've never seen a place just as big as this one. Following the finder tight she nodded when he talked about Jerry. Coming closer to the head cook, the finder whispered something and pointed at the exhausted newcomer. After a few seconds, Jerry was filled with happines and almost popped out from his ordering window.- Why hello there. Ooooh, would you look at her. She's so cute, but so skinny... Tell me what you want me to make you, and it will be done in a sec... When he popped out from the window she actually prepeared herself that he would scream and curse at her but when his voice was filled with delight she became more relaxed and smiled. "Ehehe... Hello" She ignored the comment of being called skinny and thought for a second. "Can you maybe make... Uhm.. 3 yakitoristicks and.. uhm.. Some rice and some water? Please..?" Being new to this place, she picked the words with most caution, not wanting to say anything stupid the first day she arrived.

" Coming right up! Don't move a finger. I'll make them in a minute! "Just as everything was about to calm down, Jerry's head popped out again with a tray, on which he had placed four yakitoristicks, rice, water and a chocolate bar. "Bon Apeti!!! " And he was again in his kitchen, making stuff to be eaten by the hungry people in headquaters... She took the plate and stared amazed at him, then at the plate, then at him and so on.Turning around to Tetsudai she looked quite suprised

"... Did he... Make this... In... Matter of seconds? Or... Did i somehow... fall unconcious and miss the time...?" She stared at the plate again, looking quite funny this way.

"He made it quite fast, Jerry is in fact amazing and popular around here with his culinary skills and he makes the best food, you can count on that" the finder answered her question.

"Uhm... Thanks!" She said loudly to Jerry and turned to her new buddy. "So.. Uhm.. Should we maybe pick a spot to sit Tetsy? If i can call you that?" She smiled at him, hoping she could. She would just forget the name Tetsudai because it's so long.

"Sure, you can call me that, people often fail to remember my name, but don't worry about it. Come on, lets' go this way." The finder went trough the many tables, finally setting down on one that had two empty seats, waiting for Erin to follow him. She looked at him and nodded cheerfully.

"Oh well, it smells delightful " Following the finder she almost got a little guilty feeling when he told her that not many remembers his name, but when he showed he didn't care much she simply kept quiet and watched as he took a place for them to sit. She took the seat next to him and smiled. She've just been here in matter of minutes and already got a friend. That was shortly lucky. "Thanks" she mumbled quietly, but thankfully to Tetsy. Taking a bite of the food, she almost couldn't swallow it. It was so... Tasty. Quickly taking a new bite of the yakitori and swallowed that too, feeling how the food went to her empty stomach. Taking some water to help the food she looked at him.

"Whoah!! You _W__ERE_ right!! it's wonderfull!" She smiled to her ears, then taking some more water and making herself to get more calm and civilisated. "By the way, do you have any idea where i should go to ask if i could become an bookmanhelper?"

"Well, you should go see Bookman, who'll most likely be either in the library or in the Supervisor's office. Probably the second place. I'll take you there as soon as you're finished" Tetsudai answered, as he watched the girl with interest. She nodded happily, and could almost not hide her happyness with only a smile.

"Thanks! Really!" She began to eat again and ate under silence, the warm food taking away her tiredness. Even though she couldn't help herself from eating fast. The food was way too delicious. When she was done she took the rest of the water and leaned backwards, though, she made sure not to fall off the bench. "Pfwaaaah!" She sat normal again and smiled at him. "I'm done. Thanks for waiting for me" She couldn't help a guilty feeling stick her from the insides, though, she wawed that away as she stood up, and saw the chocolate. Picking that one up, she looked at Tetsy.

"Uhm.. I think i'm way to filled to eat this. But it would be a waste to throw it away even thought I love chocolate'" she ended the sentence in her head. "So uhm.. You want it?"

"Ah, no, I'm not a big fan of chocolate" the finder laughed a bit nervously, getting up from his place. " Besides, Jerry gave it to you. You can keep it for later, you never know when you'll need a decent sweet. Now, let's go to the Supervisor's office to see if Bookman is there, ok?"

She nodded and cheerfully put the chocolate in her oversized pocket, making a mental note that he didn't seem to like chocolate, even without thinking. "Alright. Uhm... Is it okay if i just stalk you to that place? I'm just.. Not quite sure where it is..." She looked at him and hoped he would say yes. Probably he would.

"It's Ok. Just follow me and I'll take you to Komui-sama's office" he said and went on to their new destinition... Erin nodded quickly and followed after him, feeling how the butteflies in her stomach started to tickling her. When it actually was this close, it felt amost.. weird...


	2. Chapter 2

The Head Branch Chief Komui Lee's office is probably the most terrifying room for everybody of the Science Department – the piles of documents waiting to be signed threaten to fall even after the slightest movement. The constantly "busy" Komui seats in his respective desk and is hidden by the papers he never brings himself to sign. The office itself is situated in the highest place of the tower of the building of the Black Order. This is where missions were given. The door of Komui's office opened and through it entered the finder, shortly followed by the new candidate of becoming a bookman helper. As they went in, he said in a calm voice,

- Komui-sama. I'm here with a girl, who wants to become a bookman helper. Is there anything you can offer?

She followed him into the office, and made sure she wouldn't gaze at anything. Looking at Komui, that was taller then herself, she felt so nervous that it felt like her stomach would jump away from her body. Though, she did all she could to stay calm. All she did for now was mostly to bow and looked at her buddy and then at Komui.

'Please, say yes, say yes, say yes, say yes say yes say yes say yes say yes'

Komui was depressed over something. He was looking at his coffee cup and would sigh every now and then. He looked over his glasses and saw the new girl.

- I would like to help, but Bookman was here just a minute ago... Plus...

There was a short silence until Komui stood up from his char as if there was fire.

- WAAAAAAH. WHERE'S MY LEENALEEEEEEE. NO ONE CAN MAKE GOOD COFFEE LIKE HER!! WHY DID SHE HAVE TO GO ON A MISSION NOW??"

Erin almost jumped out of her shoes when Komui screamed. Okay... She had heard rumors about him, but when it actually happens, you will jump.

'Lenalee?' She thought of that name, when she recalled where she had heard it and actually stopped a grin from attacking her face. Somehow, this was kindda comical.

-Uh?...Khum...I'll give you a mission where you can prove you gathering skills. If you do well enough, then we'll make sure you'll be a bookman helper for sure. You in?

-Uh? - Not prepared for the 'quick' question she repeated that inside her head before getting it. - R-Really? For sure?! Of course I will do it! I'm in!

Sitting back at his desk, Komui looked for a random paper. As he was in a hurry, all the paper work, hanging dangerously over him on the desk, just fell all over him. Completely stuck, he was powerless against that fate of his. Not only that, but he saw his favorite coffee cup on the floor, where a bottle of ink has leaked out. He was broken...

- Just when I though thing wouldn't get any worse... I KNOW! for your first test mission I want you to track the origin of coffee. Not too hard, not too easy. You can have one finder as a helper. Feel free to take any...

She looked at the pile of papers while waiting.

- Track the origin of coffee..? - she repeated. Well… It fitted her perfectly she guessed. Looking around for the first finder she looked at Tetsy. - You have time to help me? - She almost got a cat-smile and was really happy she... or he has bumped into her before."Tetsy" looked at her and said with a smile,

- Why sure. Why not. Don't have anything else to do. So. Where do we start first? Who shall we ask? Where shall we go??

She smiled and began to think.

- Well... That depends on... - It actually depended on how much information Komui wanted. If he wanted so much information from where the coffee was made, how it was made and all that, they should seek in a wider area. Or if he just wanted to know from where Lenalee made it or maybe even how it was made... She turned around to Komui for a second's thought.

- How much information do you need? - She asked quickly. Starting a mission reckless would possibly end in failure. Komui looked at her. It took him a couple of minutes before he actually understood her question.

- Well, since a bookman helper is supposed to wander the world and write down every event, that means that you have to be able to collect data and then as a puzzle make out something. That is why I want you to find were coffee came from. Which country first had it? How did they discover its character? In other words - where it all began. Tetsudai here is strictly forbidden to tell you anything. He may be your guide, but is not allowed to be more. Questions?

- Ah, alright. - She nodded and smiled, happy that there was more information to collect. - No, I guess I'll be fine with this. - She bowed once more to Komui before heading to the door, looking at Tetsudai - Guess we can start with the library - She smiled and looked at him, waiting to see if he was in or not. Tetsudai looked at her and said what he though,

- We... I mean you are supposed to gather information. Not take what was already discovered. I suggest we start asking people in the streets of Paris if they know something. Now, let's go.

As the door was closed behind them, Komui stared blankly at the door. After a couple of minutes of staying under the mass of paper work, could be heard a loud enough to shake the entire Headquarters,

- AREN'T YOU GONNA HELP ME OUT'A THIS!?

But there was no one to help him as the entire tower was empty...

The streets of the capital of France were packed with people nearly all the time. In their free days the staff of the Black Order was allowed to take a walk and enjoy themselves. There were numerous stores, cafes and even an amusement park. After a long way through the right way out of Headquarters, Tetsudai and Erin were finally in the city. There were many people walking about, heading to their destination. After a while of silence, the finder spoke first,

- So...Aren't you gonna ask someone? I'm sure someone will know something...

Erin, who had been in a deep thought, looked up at Tetsy and nodded.

- I guess you're right. - She smiled and looked around. She saw a man, quite fat, but seemed to be nice. Walking over to him she talked calmly but with a cheerful tone in her voice. - Hi, pardon me, but can I just ask you a question? - She looked at him. To be completely honest, this wasn't the way she has thought about the job. Possibly because she hasn't been too social with strangers in her life. Even though she didn't have problems to talk to any stranger. Though, what she most thought of, when it came to a subject that people know some more about, like coffee, or about history, that she would have tried to find it in a library or in records. And when it came to special or recently events in towns or anywhere, that she would ask the townspeople that probably would have more information. Though, even as it would be a high chance that you wouldn't meet a person on the streets that knew about the origin of the coffee, there could also be that specialist that knew a lot about it. The man looked at her with a questioning look. When he saw the girl, he smiled like Santa Clause would and said with a chuckle,

- Why of course little girl. What's wrong? Did you get lost?? - She smiled at him.

- No, it's more if you anyhow would know something about coffee?

The man smiled widely and said with laughter,

- Oh...Aren't you the sweetest little bundle of cuteness ever seen - he pet her on her head and she closed her eyes when he patted her head and chose the tactic to still be "sweet". Probably that would be the best way to get information. He answered her question with his intelligent answer:

- What kind of an adult wouldn't know anything about coffee? It's what makes our day wonderful. Coffee with sugar and cream...mmmmhmmm...I can taste it know...Think I'll buy me one now...So was that your question?

- Well, I just wonder of you know anything about the origin of coffee? - She looked cutely at him, though, not too cute. That would look suspicious. The man looked at her with puppy dog's eyes. He smiled at her and said with a voice, only a father could master for his new born.

- Owwww. Didn't mommy tell you that coffee comes from the little can with boiling water? Or did she just tell you it came from the shop little deceived bundle of cuteness. Parents these days...- he started to walk away -... I bet they tell children that bees bring babies to this world...

Soon he was long gone, and all that was left was the little bundle of cuteness. Erin looked at the fat man and just wanted to curse him because he was so scary. A woman with her six year old niece tapped her shoulder. She appeared to be someone who would know for sure everything about flowers and plants ect.

- Excuse me, but is there anything I can help?

Erin saw the woman that seemed to know a little more she turned around and looked at her.  
"Uhm, well. Yeah. If you know anything about the origin of coffee. I'm making a research, but it's not going that well - she looked at the woman while hope opened in her eyes. The woman smiled at the girl and said with pride,

- Coffea (coffee) is a genus of ten species of flowering plants in the family Rubiaceae. They are shrubs or small trees, native to subtropical Africa and southern Asia. Seeds of this plant are the source of the beverage coffee. The seeds are called "beans" in the trade. Coffee beans are widely cultivated in tropical countries in plantations for both local consumption and export to temperate countries. Coffee ranks as one of the world's major commodity crops and is the major export product of some countries. When grown in the tropics coffee is a vigorous bush or small tree easily grown to a height of 3–3.5 m (10–12 feet). It is capable of withstanding severe pruning. It cannot be grown where there is a winter frost. Bushes grow best at high elevations. To produce a maximum yield of coffee berries (800-1400 kg per hectare), the plants need substantial amounts of water and fertilizer. Calcium carbonate and other lime minerals are sometimes used to reduce acidity in the soil, which can occur due to run off of minerals from the soil in mountainous areas. The caffeine content in coffee "beans" is a natural defense, the toxic substance repelling many creatures that would otherwise eat the seeds, as with nicotine in tobacco leaves. There are several species of Coffee that may be grown for thebeans, but Coffea arabica is considered to have the best quality. The other species (especially Coffea canephora (var. robusta)) are grown on land unsuitable for Coffea arabica. The tree produces red or purple fruits (drupes, or "coffee berries"), which contain two seeds (the "coffee beans", although not true beans). In about 5-10 of any crop of coffee cherries, the cherry will contain only a single bean, rather than the two usually found. This is called a 'peaberry' and contains a distinctly different flavor profile to the normal crop, with a higher concentration of the flavors, especially acidity, present due to the smaller sized bean. As such, it is usually removed from the yield and either sold separately (such as in New Guinea Peaberry), or 

discarded. The coffee tree will grow fruits after 3–5 years, for about 50–60 years (although up to 100 years is possible). The blossom of the coffee tree is similar to jasmine in color and smell. The fruit takes about nine months to ripen. Worldwide, an estimate of 15 billion coffee trees are growing on 100,000 km² of land. Coffee is used as a food plant by the larvae of some Lepidoptera species including Dalcera abrasa, Turnip Moth and some members of the genus Endoclita including E. damor and E. malabaricus. In its natural environment, coffea grows under the shade. Most coffee is produced on full-sun plantations, some of which were prepared through deforestation. Shade grown coffee naturally mulches its environment, lives twice as long as sun grown varieties, and depletes less of the soil's resources. Shade grown coffee is also believed by some to be of higher quality than sun grown varieties, as the cherries produced by the coffea plants under the shade are not as large as commercial varieties. Some believe that this smaller cherry concentrates the flavors of the cherry into the seed (bean) itself. Shade grown coffee is also associated with environmentally friendly ecosystems that provide a wider variety and number of migratory birds than those of sun grown coffea farms... Any questions?

Erin have got up a notepad and a pen from nowhere and have scribbled down everything in a high speed. She nodded first, her eyes burning of happiness and just... cheers. She looked up at the woman with a smile almost reaching her ears. "Whoah!! You sure knows a lot! Thanks! I don't even know how to thank you enough!

She looked at Tetsudai and smiled. 'Hurrah' she thought. Tetsudai just looked at her with a surprised expression and just stood still.

- Why are you so happy? You were supposed to find about the origin of coffee, where it came, how it came to be known as a save fruit for consummation... You know... Not just how were supposed to grow it and stuff like it's characteristics... I have to say that the only useful information was that it was native to Africa...

She looked at him and her smile got a bit smaller, though, it was still on her face.

- Why I'm smiling is more than it's going quite well. Right? And I still can't stop thinking about that I have the possibility to become something helpful inside headquarters, or even got here in the first place - She looked at him and nodded. Though, what he was saying was right. Not being able to have the feeling like being a little child learning, she looked at the woman again.

- Uhm, still, I maybe have some more questions. If it is alright? - She looked at the woman and hoped she wasn't too much for a problem. The woman looked again at her from her shopping list and nodded. She was in fact an agronomist and knew everything about plants. Though she that her 'lecture' was clear enough not to leave any questions, she just wanted to help in any way possible.

- Sure, what didn't you understand?

- Anti...antiiiii...me...wantz kandi...

- Just a sec Milly, sorry about that. You were saying?

She simply smiled and thought for herself. 'It's best if I would make this question short. It seems like she's in a hurry'  
- How did the coffee come to Europe and the rest of the world? And the history about the coffee?

- Kohii makes heep 'appi (translation - coffee makes sheep happy) - said Milly. Her aunt shushed her and said with a sad voice,

- I'm sorry, but all I know is that it came from Africa... Ethiopia if I'm not mistaken... you have to ask someone foreign to that country if you want accurate information. I'm sorry again...

And with that she walked away with her niece, jumping from happiness and repeating what she had said before until it was just a part of every other person's speech...

- Well, shall be go then to Ethiopia? We can if you want... - said Tetsudai.

Erin smiled at the little child when they both walked away, and felt some weird feeling inside of her, though, she didn't think much of it when Tetsudai asked his question.  
- Wha?! We can really do that? - She thought for a second. Well, thinking of it, that would be the best way to get correct information. Also more fun and more experience giving then to dig her nose into a book and try to get information from there. Though, it could also be quite risky. First was if they understood English. Their official language is Amharic, a language she has only heard about.  
- Just one problem. Ethiopia's official language is Amharic, if I'm not mistaken. So there is the question if they will understand English. I can maybe speak in another language and see if they understand, but I don't know what just that language sounds like.  
Also, rushing into a place to hasty can sometimes end in a horrible way. And she has done that too many times.

Tetsudai laugher at her for her concern. It was really something new to hear and it didn't take a know-all to guess she was excited.

- Well, first of all, going there is no problem. Second, everyone knows English... we cam make it. Don't worry. Now let's go...

And he took her to the nearest place for fast transportation...


End file.
